a moment like this
by summergrlx17x
Summary: what would happen if kris decided to stay at the end of season 2 and her phone never went off about kerry? a krunior story
1. Chapter 1

"kris please stay. i love you i can't let you go.' the words just escaped junior's mouth and he couldnt even believe it. he hadn't meant for it to come out. he had meant every word that he said but he just didn't mean to spit it out right now. kris was left speachless she grasped the door for supposrt as she collapsed on a bale of hay.

" i uh i don't know what to say." kris said as she stared down at her fingers."junior i can't i mean i i already have my ticket and my bag packed and kerry has to be waiting for me by now we were already supposed to leave." she said as she felt a pit grow in her stomach she knew that she didn't mean a word she just said but she was afraid of junior hurting her again like he did to her and her family last time she didn't know if she could handle it again.

"kris look at me." junior said as he put his finers under her chin and tilted it up towards his face. "i love you and sure we're young and no one will believe us but i know you feel the same way about me too. we need to give this a chance i know your the one for me and i can't risk loosing her you are my whole life i need you to stay, i need you to give us a chance." junior just put his whole heart on the line and kris just sat there staring at him actually scaring him he didn't know what went through her mind or if any of this processed with her.

"i uhhh i have to go," kris said slipping past him and running out the barn door. once outside it finally hit her. what had she just done she just left the man she loved sitting in the barn heart broken after he poured his whole heart out to her. wait there it was she really did love him and she finally admitted it to herself. she couldn't be happier she committed to herself that she loved him and now she wanted more then anything to walk back in there grab him and tell exactly how much she really did love him and wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. but she couldn't help but think that it was too late. she sat there and pondered this and then decided that this was her shot. she slowly convinced herself to turn around and walk into the barn and tell junior exactly what she thought. she turned the corner and saw junior sitting on the bale of hay she was on with his head in his hands. she walked up to him, sat next to him and she placed her head on his shoulder as he slowly picked up his head. "here it is," she started, "and don't say anything till i get it all out, i finally realized why i had a pit in my stomach when i was packing my bags this morning before i went to the track. sure it was cause i had a big race and i would be leaving my best friend, but i would also be leaving me first love. and it took me hearing you say that you love me to confirm that. so yes i would love to stay because i love you and you are also the only one for me.' she said as her eyes sparkled. suddenly in one quick motion junior grabbed her and gave her the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had.

"you have no idea how badly i wanted to hear you confirm what i already knew." he said smiling as they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other. "but still there is one more thing i want you to do for me." he said getting down on one knee and reaching into his pocket to reveal a 3 and a half carat diamond ring. "i want you to be my wife, so will you kristine furillo marry me and continue to make me the happiest man alive?" junior said looking up at her with hope in his eyes.

kris was speechless for a couple minutes before she finally gained her voice back. "yes, yes." she said jumping into his arms as she passionately kissed him. and he slipped the ring on her finger.

after about a half hour junior finally spoke, "so should we go in and tell everyone?" junior asked a smilingkris.

"nope." she said laughing.

"what, why not?" junior said confused.

"well," she said straddeling him, "i want tonight to be about us." she said getting off of him and taking his hand pulling him to the trailer for a night they would both never forget.

a/n sorry to all of you who read the chapter before this that i posted but it was just an old document from my other story. please read and let me know what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

The sun began to peak through the windows of kris's trailer as junior peeked over at a still sleeping kris. Kris finally woke up and turned toward junior. "What are you looking at?" she asked as she stroked his cheek.

"just my beautiful fiancee." he replied as he gave her a kiss, "so what do you want to do today." he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well i was thinking that we could go and tell everyone about us today," she replied as she twisted the ring around on her finger and then turned to smile at junior.

"Sounds perfect! He replied, "but can we please stay here in bed for a little while longer?" He asked with begging eyes and a pouting face.

"Nope, because you and i both know that if we don't get up now then we will end up laying in this bed all day and will get absolutely nothing done." she said giving him a kiss after slipping on a rob and heading into the kitchen to get some coffee. "I'm getting a shower , do you want to join me?" she said with a seductive grin.

"You know it," he said jumping out of bed and carrying her to the bathroom.

2 hours Later

Kris and junior were standing on the steps to the house and were waiting to tell jean, matt, pablo, and gillian their good news. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" Junior asked kris as they were about to go in. "Cause if not we could always come back this afternoon and give ourselves sometimes to sit with all of this." He said not wanting her to say no he wanted her to say yes so this could be real to people more then just the two of them.

"I am absolutley positive i want to do this now, cause i want all of this to be real and i want everyone to know." She said as she leaned up to give him a kiss. "Alright, let's go in now." She said as she turned the door handle to go in. Once they got inside they found everyone sitting in the kitchen talking about wildfire's next race and how the training was going to continue.

"Hey guys." Junior said as he went to sit down and Kris sat down on his lap.

"Wait you two are bac..." Matt started to say but was interrupted by Gillian's excited voice.

"O my god kris, that ring is beautiful congraugulations you two." Gillian said jumping up to give kris a hug.

"Uhhhh thanks," kris said, "thats what we were coming over here to tell everyone. We're engaged!" Kris said as she looked at junior and then to everyone else.

"Well congragulations you two!" Everyone said as they got up to give them each a hug.

"So that would be where you two slipped off last night," matt said with a smirk to junior.

"Actually I went out to give kris baby wildfire, and then i wanted to convince her to stay, and i have actually had this ring for three months and it just seemed like the perfect time." Junior said wrapping his arms around kris and giving her a kiss.

"Awww that may be one of the sweetest things i have ever heard." Jean said looking over towards kris and junior. "So when is the big day?" She asked as kris and junior both exchanged smiles.

"Well asap we were thinking in two months and that maybe we could have it here." Junior said as kris grabbed one of his hands.

"Well that would be great." Jean said as the phone started ringing. "Let me get that and i will be right back." Jean said as she got up and answered the phone. Everyone else sat around and talked about the wedding and names for wildfire's baby that was until jean came back with a look of horror on her face. "We all need to talk." Jean said and all their faces grew with the same look of horror jean's had.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jean what'r wrong?" kris asked in her questioning tone with fear in her voice.

"Kris you need to come with me, and we need to talk." Jean said walking out the door and onto the front steps of the door.

"This doesn't sound good," kris said as she got up and headed towards the door.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Junior asked with worry in his voice.

"No i'll be fine, i'll be right back. Just wait here and then we can go out to lunch or something when jean is done talking to me." She replied leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Alright i love you." Junior replied as she walked out the door.

"I love you too, and stop worrying everything is fine." She said as she smiled and closed the door.

"Well kris, i wish i could tell you everything was fine but it's not at all." Jean said sadly as she looked at kris and the look in her eyes told kris all she needed to know.

...back inside...

"So what do you guys think that is all about." Gillian asked once junior returned to the kitchen and they were all once again sitting around the dining room table.

"I have no idea, but why does this always have to happen?" Junior asked as he burried his head in his hands

"Why does what always have to happen?" Matt asked confused by what junior had just meant.

"Everytime something good happens between me and kris something has to come along and screw it up, thats how its always been and probably how it always will be." Junior said obivously exhausted and lost in thought.

"Dude she loves you." Matt added trying to make junior feel better. "If she didn't she wouldnt be wearing that very expensive ring, she wouldnt have agreeded to marry you, you two would not have done god knows what last night, and she would be in paris with kerry right now instead of here with you." Matt added with a smile knowing that he had just convinced junior of what they all already knew.

"Yea i guess your right." Junior said as he smiled at what matt had just said. "Wait a minute where is Kerry, i thought he would have been here persuading kris to come with him by now but i haven't seen him. Come to think of it i haven't seen him in a couple of days. If he's the one that has jean so upset and if he did anything to hurt kris i swear i will kill him myself." Junior said now screaming his face turning red.

"Wow easy killer, we don't know anything yet so why dont you just relax and then when kris and my mom come back in we can sort all of this out." Matt said calming junior down but also secretly worried that kerry was the one behind all of this.

...back outside...

"Well kris, kerry wasn't going out of town to handle buissness he was going out of town and not coming back. He took your breeder's money and ran away with it. They can't trace him thought cause his real name isn't Kerry Connoly, he has done this many times and uses different names so he can't be traced and gets away with it. Everytime they get close to him he does it again and they are back at square one. I'm so sorry kris i know that this is the last thing you expected him to do." Jean said tears pouring out of her eyes as she saw kris's eyes slowly tear up and brim over running down her face. Jean pulled kris into a long hug and told her it would all be okay that was all she could do.

"i uhhhh i think im going to go see wildfire. Can you tell junior and everyone else what happened and then send only junior out no one else he's really the only one that could make me feel better at this point." Kris said as she stood up and wiped her face as she walked towards the barn.

Jean walked back in the house to the awaiting faces of the three kids left sitting around the table. "Are you going to tell us what happened?" Matt asked as he saw the look on jean's face and knew that this was not good.

"Yes i am but you all have to promise me one thing first. Junior you won't freak out and you will stay calm. Matt you wont do anything irrational, and gillian you will supervise both of them." Jean said as she turned and looked at each one of them

"Alright whatever we all promise now will you tell us." Junior said growing aggravated from the wait and wanting to know where kris was. After jean explained the whole thing junior went through the roof.

"I can't believe he did this to her he was supposed to protect her from this kind of thing not do it himself." Junior screamed getting up from the table and walking towards the door. Matt jumped up from the table and ran over to him grabbing his arm.

"Not so fast, i'm not letting you go out there before you chill out. She is going to be way more upset then you so you have to be her rock like you always are not make the situation worse ok." Matt said hoping he got through to junior instead of making him more angry after all junior was way bigger then him.

"Yea you are right thanks man." Junior said as he and matt did their handshake before junior turned around and walked out the door to the barn where he was positive kris was. When he walked in the barn he saw kris sitting on a haybale with tears in her eye swollen puffy red eyes. She got up ran over to him and jumped in his arm, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "shhhhh it's ok." Junior said rubbing her back as he went over to a bale of hay and sat down on it. He pulled her head off his shoulder and gave her a long passionate kiss before looking into her eyes. "I'm so sorry baby." he said as he grabbed her hands.

"It's all my fault." Kris said now the tears pouring out of her eyes. "I should have listened to everyone, i should have never trusted him and now he did exactly what everyone said would happen." She said burrying her head back in junior's should as he started patting her back.

"Now you listen to me we will be fine i have plenty of money and from now on i will be your agent and we know that will work out don't we." He said with a laugh, as kris finally smiled.

"God i love you." She said giving him and extremely passionate kiss.

"I love you too and this will all work out, now lets go back in the house and plan this wedding, alright." He asked getting up and sticking his hand out for her to take. She nodded and took it and walked back to the house with him hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: i'm so sorry that i haven't updated in forever we were having internet problems and such but now i swear im going to aim for an update a day!

It was now already May which meant one month until the wedding. Junior and kris had thought a June wedding would be the perfect compromise between both of them. They had told Ken who had not taken the news well at first, but he was now happy that his only son was happy. Dani suprisingly enough had taken to thinking of Kris as a sister. Today was their final dress fitting for the girls and the tux fitting for the boys. They had chosen to have a black and white wedding. Kris had chosen a beautiful princess looking gown a strapless fitted till her waist and then that poofed out with lace at the bottom. Dani also had a strapless gown but hers was black and extremely elegant. Junior would also be wearing white and Matt would be wearing the standard black and white tux. Matt and Dani began dating again after Matt and Gillian broke up and Pablo and Jean had also begun dating.

-At the dress shop-

Kris had just put on her wedding dress and walked out of the dressing room so Dani could see. "O my god Kris." Dani said as she watched Kris turn the corner and walk towards her. "That dress is gorgeous my brother will have to lift his jaw of the floor for sure when he sees you in it." Dani stated still in shock.

"Wow Dani, do you really think so?" Kris asked as she turned her head to look in the mirror.

"Who are you trying to kid?" Dani asked amused. "Every little girl dreams of finding her prince charming and then having the perfect princess wedding. Apparently you have already found both." Kris just smiled because she knew what Dani said was right. To be honest she knew she found her prince charming and now she was having her fairy tale ending. Kris stood in front of the mirror and smiled thinking about how great her life was becoming.

-At the tux shop-

Junior and Matt had just gotten to the tux shop and were waiting for the salesman to come out so the could begin getting fitted. "So are you excited yet?" Matt asked him.

"Yea honestly i can't wait, i mean she is the girl of my dreams i knew i loved her the minute i saw her and now i am thrilled to finally marry her. What is wrong with you." Junior asked confused as Matt's eyes suddenly grew very large.

"Junior tu tu turn around." Matt finally spat out. Junior turned around to see no other then Rebecca standing behind him holding a measuring tape obviously intended for the two of them.

"Well i guess i don't have to ask who Mr. Davis and Mr. Ritter are." She said with a smile.

"O my god." Junior said as he turned back around to face Matt.

"Well gentlemen let's get this over with shall we?" Rebecca said as she walked towards the two of them just as Kris and Dani walked in. Kris's eyes instantly fell upon Rebecca and then back towards Junior. Junior instantly knew how to change the situation.

"Rebecca you remember Kris, my fiancee." He quickly recovered leaving Matt and Dani in hysterics.

"Well i guess we know the ocassion." Rebecca said as she started measuring them both. Once she was done she went out and brought all of their choices back. Kris instantly grabbed the white one with satin for Junior. Dani then grabbed the black and white satin tux to match Junior's.

"Well i guess we got out tuxes." Junior said grabbing Kris and giving her a passionate kiss while Matt grabbed their tuxes.

"Well guys i really do wish you luck." Rebecca said.

"Thanks." Kris and Junior replied while walking out the door. Once on the other side of the door Matt was first to talk.

"Well guys that wasn't awkward at all." matt said sarcastically while grabbing Dani by her shoulders.

"Yea well at least she wasn't vindictive and wished us a horrible life. I'm starving anyone else want to get lunch?" Junior asked while he opened Kris's car door.

"Yea actually I'm starving let's go to rays and get some lunch." Matt said getting in his own car and driving towards rays.

-At Ray's-

"So Kris are you nervous?" Matt asked once they were seated.

"Not really i mean this is the end of my fairytale." Kris responded with a smile and a kiss from Junior.

"The only one who would fill your head with that garbage would be... well Dani." Matt said looking from Dani to Kris.

"It's true, she has her prince charming according to her and she looked like a princess in that dress." Replied a smiling Dani.

"Well I for on can't wait to see you in it and then take it off." Junior replied with a seductive grin.

"Ewwww thank you for that thought." Dani said laughing.

"Well I can't wait either, the day we are married will be on of the best fo my life." Kris told him before engulfing him in a very passionate kiss.


End file.
